The present invention is directed to a polyaxial bone screw for use in spinal surgery and the like and especially to such a screw adapted to receive a rod member and secure the rod member to a vertebra or the like.
Many spinal surgery procedures require securing various implants to bone and especially to vertebrae along the spine. For example, elongate rods are often required that extend along the spine to provide support to vertebrae that have been damaged or weakened due to injury, disease or the like. Such rods must be supported by certain vertebra and support other vertebra. The most common mechanism for providing such structure is to implant bone screws into certain bones which then in turn support the rod or are supported by the rod. Bone screws of this type may have a fixed head relative to a shank thereof. In the fixed bone screws, the head cannot be moved relative to the shank and the rod must be favorably positioned in order for it to be placed within the head. This is sometimes very difficult or impossible to do so polyaxial bone screws are commonly used. The polyaxial bone screws allow rotation of the head about the shank until a desired rotational position is achieved for the head relative to the shank after which the rod can be inserted and the position of the head eventually locked with respect to movement relative to the shank.
The present invention is directed to such swivel head type bone screws and, in particular, to swivel head bone screws having an open head that allows placement of the rod member within the head and then subsequent closure by use of a closure top, plug or the like to capture the rod in the head of the screw.
Because such implants are for placement within the human body, it is always desirable for the implant to have as little effect on the body as possible. Consequently, it is quite desirable for the implants to have a relatively small profile both in height and width. It is also desirable that the implants be lightweight.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the swivel head implants be unlikely to unintentionally disassemble within the body. It is very undesirable for pieces of the implant to be free to move around within the body after surgery is completed and it also assures that the implant retains an ability to correct the structural problem for which it was implanted. Furthermore, if the implant should slip or become loose for some reason, it is still desirable for all of the parts to remain together and not separate.
Consequently, it is desirable for there to be a lightweight, low profile polyaxial bone screw which assembles in such a manner that each subsequent piece locks proceeding pieces within the overall structure, so that there is less likelihood that the various pieces of the structure will undesirably disassemble.